Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dlc = Janaury 15, 2020 (NOW) |difficulty = (Classic) (Hold My Hand) |effort = (Classic/Hold My Hand) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Hold My Hand) |sol = 3 |dg = |alt = Hold My Hand (Wii and PS3 only) |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic (Remake) Hold My Hand Brownish Purple |gc = (Arrows) |lc = Pink (PS3) (Remake) (Remake, Beta)http://prntscr.com/qph83f |pictos = 83 (Classic) 54 (Hold My Hand) |nowc = GiddyOnUp GiddyOnUpHMH (Hold My Hand) |audio = |from = album |Remake = }} Laura Bell Bundy tarafından "Giddy On Up" 'te bulunuyor. Oyunda, dizideki "Giddy On Up (Giddy on Out)" olarak adlandırılır. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, dağınık bir topuzda pembe saçlı, başının sol tarafında küçük mavi bir şapka olan Batılı bir kadındır. Göğüs çevresinde pembe bağcık ve alt gövde ile pembe bir halter üst gibi görünen bir şey giyiyor. Göğüs alanının altındaki kırışıklıklardan bel çevresindeki kırışıklıklara giden beyaz çizgiler var. Ayrıca, kalçasının yanlarına bağlanmış koyu mavi diz boyu bir etek giyiyor ve eteğin orta kısmında mavi bağcıklı mor ayak bileği botlu mor diz boyu çoraplarla birlikte kıvrımlar var. Remake Remake, onun anahat şimdi pembe ve yüzü daha görünür. Üstü de daha koyu gözüküyor. Giddyonup coach 1@2x.png|Original Giddyonup coach 1 big.png|Remake giddyonupalt coach 1.png|Hold My Hand Arka Plan Arka plan batı salonda gerçekleşir. Arka planın yanlarına, yana doğru çekilen sahne perdeleri bulunur. Sağ tarafta, 13 isimsiz içeceği bulunan 2 raf, 2 tanesi "X" işaretli. Sol tarafta, duvarda bir hantal, bir tüy boa bulunan bir tahta tırtıl, üstte bir mum bulunan bir tahta fıçı ve küçük harflerle bir kaydırma yazımı: "Giddy On Up" ve "Giddy On Out". Ortada batı salon kapıları ve basamaklar bulunur. Altın Hareket Klasik Klasik rutinde, her ikisi de aynı olan 2 adet Altın Hareket vardır: Both Altın Hareket: Sağ bacağınızı soldan geçerken sol tarafınıza diz çökün ve parmaklarınızı ekrana doğrultun. Giddyonup gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Giddyonup gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Hold My Hand Hold My Hand rutininde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Altın Hareket var: Tüm Altın Hareket: İki elinizi de kaldırın. Giddyonupalt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Giddyonupalt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines Bu rutinde 3 Shout-Out Lines var: Shout-Out Line 1: “Woo hoo!” Shout-Out Line 2: “Gidiyor ol” Shout-Out Line 3: “Aşk Aşkı” Appearances in Mashups Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Kiss Kiss (Cowboy) * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up * Oops!...I Did It Again * Party Rock Anthem * She’s Got Me Dancing * Wild Wild West Captions Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Burlesque Boogie * Slap My Thigh Trivia *Remake ekstra ses efektleri eklenir. Galeri Game Files Giddyonup jd3 cover generic.png|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' GiddyOnUp jd3ALT generic cover.png|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' (Hold My Hand) Giddyonup jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' (Remake) giddyonup_cover@2x.jpg| cover GiddyOnUp ava.png|Avatar Giddyonupictos.png|Pictograms ( /Beta Remake) GiddyOnUp_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated Remake) Giddyonup background element 1.png|Background element 1 Giddyonup background element 2.png|Background element 2 Giddyonup background element 3.png|Background element 3 Giddyonup background element 4.png|Background element 4 Giddyonup background element 5.png|Background element 5 In-Game Screenshots Giddyonup_jd3_menu_wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii/PS3) GiddyOnUp jd3 menu (Xbox).png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Giddyonup_jd3_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Wii/PS3) GiddyOnUp_HoldHands jd3 menu.png|Hold My Hand on the menu GiddyOnUp HoldHands coach menu.png| coach selection screen (Hold My Hand) giddyonup jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu giddyonup jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Computer) Giddyonup_jdnow_coachmenu_phone.png| coach selection screen (Phone) giddyonup jdnow score.png| scoring screen Beta Elements GiddonUpOutBetaPictogram3.png|Unused pictogram ( ) giddyonup jdnow beta cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon (Remake) Others GiddyOnUp coach extraction.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Laura Bell Bundy - Giddy On Up Gameplays Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) - Just Dance 3 Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) (Hold My Hand) - Just Dance 3 Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance 3 Extract Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) Just Dance 3 Extract Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (Hold My Hand) Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation en:Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Country Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Hold My Hand Moves Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları